Megami mata Kami
by Sturmwind0024
Summary: Summery: A girl appears. She has strange powers. What is her connection to the Bladebreakers, and who is Kami? With a new threat nearing, can Megami break through and triumph? MaxxOC TysonxHilary


Disclaimer: I own nada.

Summery: A girl appears. She has strange powers. What is her connection to the Bladebreakers, and who is Kami? With a new threat nearing, can Megami break through and triumph? MaxxOC TysonxHilary

Note: This is set after V-Force. I have scattered different languages in the story. They will be translated, in the chapter, at some point in time. Please RR. I will update aprox. once a week. If I don't get at least two reviews per chapter, I won't update though.

* * *

_Young and alone on a long road,_

_Once I lost my way:_

_Rich I felt when I found another…

* * *

_

**Magami mata Kami by** _Ice Tiger Girl_

Chapter 1: Toyokoro

Tyson dashed up the stairs. "I'm late! I'm late!" He chanted. He threw open the door to Mr. Dickenson's office. "Hello! Sorry I'm late! I overslept!" He panted, recovering his breath. "Ah, Tyson. Nice of you to join us." Mr. Dickenson said, "As I was just saying, before you interrupted, there is a tournament in Germany in two weeks, and the Bladebreakers are invited. But you need five team members, so-". "Kenny can blade!" Tyson cut in. "No, no. Kenny said he didn't want to blade, so I organized a fifth team member for you. This is Megami Reikana."

A girl stepped into the room. She had deep violet hair down to her waist, which was pulled into two buns with the rest of her hair hanging down. Her eyes were a sparkling midnight blue, and she was about 5'1. She wore a simple dark blue spaghetti top and black shorts. She had silver gloves up to her wrists, and black trainers (sneakers if you like). She had small fangs like Rei's, and her ears were pointed. She looked to be about 12.

"Salut, je suis Megami." She said. The Bladebreakers, except Max, just stared at her dumbly. "You speak French!" Max said. "Ein kleines Bisschen." She answered him. The boys stared at her. "First I said 'Hi, I am Megami' in French, then I said 'A little bit' in German." "A girl!" Tyson shouted, "Girls can't blade. And this is a boys' team. We can't have girl on our team!" "You can, and you will." Mr. Dickenson said brightly, "She's staying with you Tyson. Your grandfather agreed to it." Tyson just stared.

-29292-

The next day, Megami woke at five in the morning. She got dressed, and went to train. Shortly afterwards, at five thirty, Kai roused the team, so that they could train. Or at least he tried to.

"Tyson!" Max shouted. "It's no use. He just won't wake." "I know what will wake him." Megami said, entering the room. She carried a large bucket of cold water. "Wake up!" She called, dumping its contents over Tyson. Tyson woke with a start. "What was that?" He caught sight of Megami's grinning face. "You!" He lunged at her. She sidestepped him, and he crashed into a wall. He sighed, and went to get changed.

Half an hour later, the team was outside, training. "Megami versus Max." Kai said gruffly, with the intention of finding out how good Megami was at blading. Megami and Max stepped up to the beydish.

"…3…

…2…

…1…

…Let it rip!.."

Max launched Draciel in to the dish. It was followed by a red, dark blue and silver beyblade. It had five metal blades on the attack ring, and it was built for offence, with a minimal amount of defence, and good endurance. Megami's blade spun to the middle of the dish. Oblivious of the metal blades on Megami's blade, Max commanded Draciel to close in.

There came the sound of metal hitting plastic, and Draciel flew back to the edge of the dish. "Wow!" Tyson breathed.

"Guys, look at this!" The boys crowded round Kenny and Dizzy. "What is it Chief?" Rei asked. "Her blade is powered by a bit beast!" Kenny answered. "That's right," Dizzy commented, "It's Toyokoro, the Wolf Goddess of Darkness."

"Toyokoro attack!" Their attention shifted back to the battle, where things weren't going so well for Max. He never had a change to build up his defence. Megami and Toyokoro were attacking him from all sides. "Toyokoro Final attack!" Megami went in for the kill. Her blade shot a Max's, and rammed it out of the dish. The Bladebreakers were shocked. Megami had beaten Max, but she hadn't even broken a sweat.

At that moment, Hilary came running into the dojo garden. "Guys, you'll never guess what, the Japanese Regionals are being held in three days time!" She burst out, then, "Why so shocked?" "Megami this is Hilary, Hilary this is Megami. In answer to your question, Megami beat me in a beybattle." Max said. "Nice to meet you." Hilary shook hands with Megami, "You must be the new addition to the Bladebreakers Kenny told me about."

* * *

ITG: I'm leaving it there. Please RR. Sorry if you think it's short, I'm new to the fic business. 


End file.
